Revenge universe : it's easier to run
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: Revenge Universe : l'OS promis sur Evana Black


**It's easier to run.**

Evana Lucrécia Black, née Partison, naquit le 21 mars 1959 à Saint-Mangouste, Londres, par une journée pluvieuse et froide.

Seule et unique descendante de l'illustre famille Partison, elle passa cependant la première partie de sa vie sans jamais avoir été aimée.

Evana était fille unique. Sa mère était morte en couches, et son père avait été tué lors d'un duel sorcier un peu moins de deux ans plus tard.

Orpheline, elle avait alors été recueillie par la sœur de son père, Antonia Partison.

Jusque là, rien de bien étrange. Il était après tout normal que la jeune fille soit recueillie par sa famille la plus proche, et qui de mieux que sa tante pouvait remplir cet office ? Mais la vérité était un peu moins rose quand on y regardait d'un peu plus près.

En effet, Antonia avait été bannie de sa famille quand elle avait eu onze ans et qu'elle n'avait alors reçu aucune lettre pour aller à Poudlard. Ce qui n'avait été que suspicions, craintes et murmures avait alors revêtu un vernis choquant de vérité qu'on ne pouvait plus nier : Antonia, l'héritière d'une des plus proéminentes familles sorcière, la descendante directe de Rowena Serdaigle, était rien de moins qu'une Cracmol.

Pas une seule once de magie dans le corps grassouillet de la jeune fille de onze ans qui avait alors vu avec horreur et désespoir ses parents la renier sans même un regard en arrière.

Elle avait été envoyée chez des parents très éloignés et pas une seule fois son nom ne fut prononcé au sein de la famille Partison.

Antonia avait par la suite épousé un Cracmol qui avait connu les mêmes souffrances et rejets qu'elle avait endurés. Et plus jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre contact avec ses parents ou son frère qui n'avait été que trop heureux de pouvoir hériter seul de la fortune de ses parents.

Tout changea quand la petite Evana se retrouva sans aucun parent pour prendre soin d'elle. Et l'avocat de la famille Partison, Abraxas Malfoy, qui avait été proche du père d'Evana, eut alors l'idée brillante d'envoyer la jeune enfant chez sa seule parente restante.

A ce point là de l'histoire il faut néanmoins préciser que la démarche d'Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas gratuite. Il agissait uniquement par esprit de vengeance.

Abraxas avait connu Gidéon, le père d'Evana, à Poudlard, alors que tous les deux étaient étudiants dans la même année et dans la même maison, Serpentard. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis proches, ils entretenaient pourtant des relations cordiales et partageaient les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes croyances.

Mais les Partison étaient, si on peut le formuler de la sorte, la crème de la noblesse sorcière. Tout comme les Black ils faisaient partie de la royauté sorcière des Familles des Ténèbres, et ce, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient les seuls et uniques descendants d'une des Fondatrices, Rowena Serdaigle. Jamais ils ne participèrent au pouvoir politique après que le Conseil des 14 ne disparut. Ils n'avaient également aucun rôle dans la finance ou la presse ou tout autre domaine qui aurait pu expliquer pourquoi ils avaient tellement d'importance au sein de la communauté sorcière. Ils étaient simplement LES Partison, et cela suffisait à conférer à leurs paroles et actes une dignité solennelle qu'on ne trouvait que chez les monarques les plus influents.

Et les Malfoy, malgré leur importance grandissante, n'arrivait toujours pas à accéder au haut de la hiérarchie. Ils étaient encore des parvenus, et de ce fait, Gidéon Partison traitait l'aîné des Malfoy avec une certaine condescendance. Mais s'il y avait une qualité que prisait Abraxas, c'était la patience. Même s'il devait attendre dix ans, il parviendrait à surpasser Partison. Foi de Malfoy.

Aussitôt après Poudlard, Abraxas étudia le droit sorcier, et conserva une sorte d'amitié avec Partison. Puis il devint avocat, et ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'il vit Gidéon lui offrir le poste d'avocat familial. Abraxas n'hésita pas deux fois avant de dire oui. Ainsi, il aurait accès aux secrets les plus intimes de la famille, à ses affaires les plus sombres. Il deviendrait avec le temps son confident, et forcément il pourrait un jour utiliser cela à son avantage.

Et Abraxas parvint à devenir l'homme de main de Gidéon, même s'il détestait cette position. Mais encore une fois, il savait se montrer patient.

Et puis Gidéon se maria à Henrietta Yaxley et celle-ci mourut en donnant naissance à une adorable petite fille. Pendant quelques semaines, Abraxas crut qu'il pourrait arranger une alliance entre sa famille et les Partison. En effet, il avait lui-même un fils, Lucius, de quelques années plus âgé qu'Evana. Mais ses espoirs furent vite anéantis quand Gidéon lui confia qu'il était en train de négocier un futur mariage entre sa fille et l'héritier de la famille Black, Sirius.

Mais un drame survint quelques années plus tard.

Alors qu'Evana allait avoir deux ans, une dispute violente éclata entre Gidéon et Orion Black, le père de Sirius. Jamais Abraxas ne sut ce qui s'était réellement passé entre les deux hommes, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, un duel sorcier avait lieu entre eux deux et Orion tuait Gidéon.

Et Evana se retrouvait orpheline.

Et Abraxas, d'une manière sournoise et malsaine prenait enfin sa revanche sur la famille Partison.

Gidéon dans toute son arrogance et malgré les conseils avisés d'Abraxas n'avait pas rédigé de testament. N'ayant aucun héritier hormis Evana qui était alors bien trop jeune pour prendre la moindre décision, et ayant renié des années auparavant la seule parente restante, Antonia, selon les lois sorcières c'était à l'avocat familial de décider d'où irait la jeune fille.

Abraxas avait été mis au courant de l'existence d'Antonia des années auparavant. Arguant du fait qu'elle était malgré tout la tante de la jeune fille et surtout sa seule parente vivante, il confia donc Evana à Antonia et Simon, son mari.

Antonia et Simon n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants et étaient extrêmement malheureux de cet état de fait. On aurait donc pu croire que la venue d'un bébé allait les enchanter et combler le vide en eux.

Que nenni.

Antonia n'était pas une femme méchante. Elle aimait profondément son mari, et elle pleurait tous les soirs de ne pas être capable d'enfanter. Mais la blessure que lui avait infligée sa famille était si vivace qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de reporter toute son amertume et sa colère sur la jeune fille.

Jamais elle ou son mari ne levèrent la main sur Evana. Jamais ils ne la maltraitèrent, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Jamais par exemple ils ne la forcèrent à dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier. Non, ils lui donnaient suffisamment à manger. Ils lui fournissaient des vêtements et tout ce dont un enfant de son âge pouvait avoir besoin. Mais jamais ils ne montèrent à son égard la moindre affection. Jamais ils ne lui dirent le moindre mot gentil, jamais ils ne lui firent sentirent qu'elle était aimée, et cela allait conditionner la caractère d'Evana pour le restant de sa vie.

De plus, le fait que la jeune fille montra très tôt des signes de magie ne fit rien pour arranger sa situation. Cela exacerba les tensions, et Evana fut priée de ne pas faire de magie devant son oncle et sa tante.

Puis Evana eut onze ans et partit à Poudlard.

Elle était alors une jeune fille incroyablement réservée. Traitée toute sa vie comme une étrangère, une intruse, elle cherchait à tout prix à ce que les gens aient une bonne opinion d'elle. Elle voulait enfin être acceptée et appréciée. Et qui sait, peut-être même aimée.

Elle grimpa donc à bord du Poudlard Express remplie de bonnes résolutions. Elle allait se faire des amis. Elle allait être acceptée et ne connaîtrait plus jamais cette atroce solitude. Elle ferait tout pour que cela arrive.

Elle s'assit dans un compartiment vide, excitée, impatiente à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer des jeunes sorciers de son âge. Elle n'avait jamais été en compagnie de sorciers et avait hâte de pouvoir pratiquer sa magie, de retrouver son monde, celui auquel elle appartenait vraiment.

Et deux minutes après que le train ait démarré, elle reçut la visite d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris presque envoûtant. Tout de suite elle le trouva à son goût. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, dynamique et impétueux. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir dans son compartiment et elle accepta avec plaisir.

- Est-ce que tu viens d'une famille sorcière, ou moldue ? demanda le jeune garçon avec curiosité.

- Eh bien mes parents étaient sorciers, mais ils sont morts quand je suis jeune, répondit-elle. J'ai grandi avec ma tante et mon oncle qui sont Cracmols.

- Oh je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon avec sincérité. C'est juste que mes parents m'ont prévenu qu'il y aurait des enfants moldus à Poudlard, et je suis curieux. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré ! Mes parents n'aiment pas les moldus, mais moi je n'aime pas trop mes parents, alors je me dis qu'ils ne doivent pas être si mal que ça !

Evana rit devant la franchise du jeune sorcier. Oui décidément il lui plaisait.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui pose une question en apparence anodine.

- Au fait je me présente, je m'appelle Sirius Black. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

Evana pâlit en entendant ce nom. Sa tante lui avait expliqué quand elle fut assez grande pour comprendre comment ses parents étaient morts, et naturellement le nom d'Orion Black avait figuré dans la conversation. Ainsi que celui de Sirius à qui elle avait été promise en mariage dés son plus jeune âge.

C'était le fils de l'homme qui avait tué son père. Le fils de l'homme par la faute de qui elle vivait une misérable existence depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Je m'appelle Evana Partison, répondit-elle avec le plus de calme possible.

Mais Sirius lui aussi pâlit violemment en entendant ce nom. Combien de fois avait-il entendu son père se vanter au cours de son enfance du duel qui l'avait opposé à Gidéon Partison ? Et sa cousine Bellatrix lui avait bien assez souvent répété cette histoire.

Son père qu'il détestait déjà pourtant avait tué celui d'Evana.

Il sentit soudain une honte puissante le submerger. Il savait confusément que ce n'était pas sa faute, et qu'il n'était guère responsable des actes de son père, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très mal à cette fille si jeune, si innocente. Et il voyait bien qu'elle aussi savait. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas faire face aux monstruosités de son père.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un…

Et il sortit presque en courant du compartiment. Evana ne dit rien, mais elle fut soulagée de ce départ. Même si Sirius n'était pas coupable, c'était à cause de son père qu'elle avait vécu toutes ses années avec une famille qui la détestait.

Il valait mieux qu'ils aient le moins de contacts possibles.

Et alors qu'Evana était répartie à Serdaigle, elle ignorait que c'était cette rencontre avec Sirius précisément qui avait scellé le destin de celui-ci.

Alors qu'il cherchait avec empressement un nouveau compartiment où se réfugiait, le jeune sorcier se promettait de ne jamais ressembler à son père. Il ferait tout pour se démarquer de sa famille maudite. Et c'est alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette configuration d'esprit qu'il rencontra James Potter qui le convainquit très vite de le suivre à Gryffondor, lui et deux autres jeunes garçons, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin.

Les Maraudeurs étaient nés.

Et Evana commençait une nouvelle vie à Serdaigle.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts acharnés, elle ne parvint pas à se faire de vrais amis comme elle le souhaitait. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu, à l'instar des Maraudeurs, c'était des amis qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme sa famille.

Bien sûr, elle avait des amis à Serdaigle, mais pas de relation particulièrement proche. Ils travaillaient, allaient en cours et prenaient leurs repas ensemble, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu songer un seul instant à se confier à eux. Elle était également un peu amie avec Lily Evans à Gryffondor, mais les deux jeunes filles entretenaient plus une simple camaraderie qu'une réelle amitié.

Et plus les années passaient, plus Evana désespérait de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Elle en venait à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour qu'on l'ignore de la sorte. Etait-elle transparente ? N'était-elle pas digne de s'entendre prononcer ces trois petits mots : « je t'aime » ?

Heureusement pour elle, tout changea lors de sa sixième année.

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père. Cela faisait des semaines que la jeune Serdaigle couvait en elle une tristesse incommensurable. Elle ruminait encore et encore des pensées sombres, et ce jour là elle craqua enfin.

Bouleversée, en pleurs, elle se réfugia dans la volière. On était samedi après-midi et c'était le jour de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Personne ne viendrait la déranger, et elle pouvait pleurer tout son soul.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait assise sur le sol en pierre, les jambes ramenées vers elle et la tête enfouie sur ses cuisses, ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant entièrement son visage, quelqu'un la trouva dans cet état et s'émut de ce spectacle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Sirius avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix, parce que oui il s'agissait bien de lui, après tout le Destin fait bien les choses.

Evana tressaillit violemment en entendant cette interruption. Depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, plus jamais Sirius ne lui avait adressé la parole. Au début, quand il la croisait dans les couloirs ou en cours, il détournait le regard, avec une gêne ostentatoire. Puis au fil du temps il en était simplement venu à l'ignorer complètement. Et cela avait bouleversé la jeune fille, qui continua, avec curiosité, à observer le jeune Maraudeur. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi Sirius Black la fascinait.

- Oui, ça va, dit-elle tout en reniflant et essuyant à la hâte les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. C'était bien sa chance que Sirius la surprenne dans cet état. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller pourtant, constata-t-il, tout en venant s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Tu préfère que je parte ou que…

- Non, tu peux rester. Tu dois avoir une lettre à poster ou…

- Euh non en fait je suis venue me réfugier ici. Il y a une fille qui me poursuit, admit-il avec ce petit sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les sorcières de son âge ou presque.

Et Evana n'était certainement pas l'exception à cette règle.

Elle rit doucement.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius avec la plus grande douceur possible. Et sa voix était si veloutée, presque tendre…il avait l'air si concerné qu'Evana eut envie de se confier à lui. Combien de fois avait-elle désiré une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ?

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Eh, si je t'ai demandé, c'est que ça m'intéresse, répliqua fermement Sirius, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui en fut grandement surprise et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps, et là, ne le prends pas mal mais tu as l'air d'une épave. Alors vas-y, parle-moi, confie-toi, ça te fera du bien.

Evana prit une profonde inspiration et se lança avec hésitation.

- C'est à propos de ma famille, commença-t-elle, et elle sentit aussitôt Sirius se raidir.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton oncle ou ta tante ? Demanda-t-il pourtant avec sollicitude, même s'il était clair qu'il était embarrassé.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui…c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père…et même si je ne l'ai pas connu il me manque. Je me demande juste ce que ça aurait fait d'avoir des parents qui m'aiment.

Sirius hocha la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle disait.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il soudain, alors qu'il avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle. Pour mon père je veux dire. Je suis désolé qu'il ait tué le tien et qu'à cause de lui tu aies du aller vivre chez ta tante.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius.

- Je sais, mais il faut bien qu'un représentant de la maison Black s'excuse pour tout le mal qu'elle a pu causer. Même si aujourd'hui je ne suis plus vraiment un Black, laissa-t-il échapper d'un petit rire froid.

Et Sirius expliqua à une Evana stupéfaite qu'il s'était enfui l'été dernier et que désormais il vivait chez les Potter qui le considérait comme leur propre fils. De son côté elle lui raconta comment était son oncle et sa tante, et les deux jeunes sorciers se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient plus de points en commun qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser.

De là naquit une véritable amitié entre Sirius et Evana qui se comprenaient mieux que personne. Et sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle était également devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs, puis Lily, Franck et Alice. Soudain, elle avait une famille, une vraie. Des gens qui tenaient sincèrement à elle. Deux meilleures amies qui la considérait comme leur sœur, et les Maraudeurs et Franck qui prenaient soin d'elle et la traitait comme l'une des leurs.

Enfin elle était acceptée.

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne quand Sirius et Evana sortirent ensemble. Tout alla très vite entre eux. Contrairement à Lily et James, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se disputer. Jamais Evana ne reprocha à Sirius d'avoir eu des dizaines de petites amies, ou ses blagues envers les Serpentards ou son immaturité évidente. Il était à la fois son amant et son meilleur ami. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui, et c'était réciproque.

Ainsi le Destin, faisant preuve d'une ironie évidente, réunit les deux jeunes gens qui dans leur enfance avaient été promis en mariage l'un à l'autre.

Quelques mois après avoir quitté Poudlard Sirius Black épousa Evana Partison. Au début, ils vécurent dans un appartement londonien que Sirius avait hérité de son oncle Alphard. Et alors que Sirius entrait dans le programme pour devenir Auror en compagnie de James, Franck et Alice, Evana elle avait trouvé un boulot au Ministère dans le département de recherche en sorcellerie. Son travail consistait à inventer de nouveaux sortilèges et à en retrouver d'anciens qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis des siècles car étant tombés dans l'oubli mais qui pouvaient être réactualisés. Pour elle, c'était un métier passionnant, et en plus, elle y travaillait avec une de ses meilleures amies, Lily.

Evana faisait également partie tout comme ses amis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si elle venait d'une famille des Ténèbres, tout comme Sirius, elle voulait se battre contre Voldemort, faire la différence. Elle voulait compter, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants doivent un jour faire la guerre comme eux le faisaient. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants connaissent cette peur qui vous saisissait les tripes et ne vous lâchait pas tant que votre mari n'ait pas franchi la porte de la maison, sain et sauf.

Elle et Lily étaient exactement dans la même situation : un mari Auror intrépide qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques pour sauver des innocents. Trop courageux, fonçant toujours la tête la première sans même réfléchir aux conséquences…elle ne comptait plus les soirées qu'elles avaient passés ensemble à attendre que Sirius et James ne reviennent de missions.

Et quelque part Evana enviait Alice qui ne connaissait pas cette angoisse. Elle était sans cesse aux côtés de Franck, elle aussi se battait. Des fois Evana regrettait de ne pas être devenue Auror, mais elle savait pertinemment au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas été une bonne Auror. Elle n'avait pas les tripes, les qualités nécessaires. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit forte, et surtout, il fallait espérer que la guerre se termine, par leur victoire.

Tous les jours on pouvait lire dans les journaux de nouvelles disparitions, de nouveaux meurtres. Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient les premiers visés.

Evana passa les années post-poudlardienne à avoir peur.

La seule lueur d'espoir et de joie qu'elle connut pendant ces années noires fut, bien entendu, la naissance de ces deux enfants.

En novembre 1979 elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, et elle fut folle de joie en même temps qu'elle était terrifiée. Etait-ce bien raisonnable d'avoir un enfant maintenant, alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle et Sirius ressorte vivant de cette guerre ? Avec en plus la famille de Sirius qui avait juré qu'ils auraient leur peau ?

Et Evana n'était pas Gryffondor. Alors que son mari hurlait son bonheur et allait prévenir leurs amis, elle ne pouvait que ressentir un étau resserrer son cœur. L'avenir était si flou, si incertain. Elle ne voulait pas que leur futur enfant ait à grandir, comme Sirius et elle, sans parents, sans amour.

Aussi quand elle apprit que ses deux meilleures amies étaient également enceintes, elle fut légèrement rassurée. Elle n'était plus seule là-dedans, finalement, peut-être que tout se passerait bien.

Et plus son ventre grossissait, plus elle sentait cette petite vie grandir en son sein, plus Evana ressentait le besoin farouche et violent de protéger son bébé. Petit à petit elle comprit qu'elle ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour cet enfant, qu'elle donnerait même sa vie sans même y réfléchir.

Et Sirius, tout comme James et Franck, se trouvait dans la même configuration d'esprit. Evana vit alors son mari redoubler d'ardeur dans son travail. Une férocité nouvelle habitait ses traits quand le matin il partait au boulot, ou quand il partait en mission pour l'Ordre. Il rentrait plus tard que d'habitude, il se battait plus violemment. Mais Evana le comprenait. Sirius voulait se battre pour assurer un monde meilleur à son enfant.

La naissance fut difficile, mais aujourd'hui Evana ne se souvient plus de la douleur qu'elle a alors éprouvé. Tout ce qu'elle revoit, c'est le moment où Elisabeth est sortie de son ventre et que la guérisseuse la lui a tendu. Elle se souvient des larmes de Sirius et de son sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se souvient de la violente bouffée d'amour qu'elle a alors ressentie, si forte, si puissante. Et elle se souvient de la promesse qu'a alors faite son mari, celle de protéger et d'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive, leur magnifique et précieuse petite fille.

Environ un mois plus tard, ses deux meilleures amies accouchèrent également, et cela fut source de célébrations dans la grande famille que tous désormais formaient. D'abord Neville, puis Harry et Ryan. Evana avait aussitôt craqué devant ces adorables bambins, et elle se souvient avoir espéré que sa fille et ces trois petits garçons puissent devenir amis.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée car la guerre au dehors ne connaissait aucun répit. Très vite les trois maris, puis Alice repartirent se battre contre les méchants. Evana et Lily elles avaient décidé de prendre un congé pour mieux pouvoir s'occuper de leurs enfants.

Et alors qu'Elisabeth avait à peine un an, Evana apprenait qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Cette fois-ci elle était un peu moins effrayée. Mais la joie fut très vite éclipsée par l'annonce de la prophétie.

Ryan, Neville ou Harry. Un des trois avait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à la jeune femme pour assimiler la nouvelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'étaient encore que de simples bébés ! Comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait porter sur ses épaules ce fardeau ?

Inconsciemment elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas sa fille qui ait été visé par la prophétie. C'était profondément égoïste, elle en était consciente, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter la pression de savoir que son enfant, son bébé était poursuivi par le mage le plus maléfique qu'on ait connu depuis très longtemps.

A partir du moment où la prophétie fut connue, tout se déroula très vite. Le sortilège du Fidélitas permit de cacher les Londubat et les Potter, et Evana n'hésita pas un seul instant quand Franck et Alice lui demandèrent d'être leur gardienne du secret. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour ses meilleurs amis qu'elle considérait comme sa propre famille.

Elle fut néanmoins moins enthousiaste quand elle apprit que Peter était le gardien du secret de James et Lily. Elle ne dit rien à voix haute, mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit Remus. Ou Sirius. Mais Peter était celui avec lequel elle s'entendait le moins dans la bande. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Il y a avait quelque chose de faux en lui, de pas naturel. Mais jamais elle ne formula ses soupçons à voix haute. Elle savait pertinemment que Sirius aurait du mal à lui pardonner si elle critiquait ouvertement un des Maraudeurs.

Elle garda le silence, et cela allait devenir une habitude chez elle.

Elle ne fut pas surprise par la trahison de Peter.

Quand Sirius rentra ce soir là, le visage décomposé, les yeux flamboyant de colère, et qu'il lui annonça que Peter avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, que c'était lui le traître au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle fut malheureuse de constater que cela ne l'étonnait guère.

Mais la nouvelle de la disparition de Voldemort, anéanti par Ryan, fut probablement le plus grand choc de sa vie. C'était trop énorme à absorber. La guerre était finie. Enfin, ils allaient vivre une existence normale et heureuse. Ses enfants allaient pouvoir grandir sans craintes.

C'était terminé.

Et tout ça grâce à Ryan.

Et alors qu'Harry avait toujours été son préféré, sans s'en rendre compte elle commença à vouer une adoration sans limites au Survivant. Son petit héros comme elle le surnommait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, même s'il y avait cette voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait sans cesse que c'était mal de faire des différences entre les deux frères, et qu'elle ne devrait pas gâter Ryan de la sorte.

Pourtant, de tous les adultes (hormis Remus), c'était elle qui traitait le plus justement Harry. Elle essayait toujours de passer un peu de temps avec lui, et quand elle offrait un cadeau à Ryan, elle n'oubliait jamais de ramener une petite bricole pour Harry qui lui en était toujours profondément reconnaissant. Et puis, quand il fallait garder Harry, Elisabeth et Neville qui étaient très vite devenus inséparables, c'était toujours elle qui se dévouait.

Et justement cette amitié ne manquait pas d'étonner Evana. Dés leur plus jeune âge, elle avait constaté que les trois enfants voulaient toujours être ensemble. Même quand ils étaient bébés, Elisabeth pleurait dés qu'on la séparait d'Harry. Et plus Elisabeth grandissait, plus ce phénomène s'accentuait, hormis que maintenant les crises de larmes étaient remplacées par des crises de colère. Car Evana avait très vite appris que sa fille avait un caractère bien trempé, et que surtout, elle se montrait incroyablement protectrice envers le jeune Harry.

Peut-être même un peu trop.

Cela inquiétait un peu Evana. Mais elle ne dit jamais rien.

Et les enfants grandirent.

Et Evana ne put que constater que James et Lily traitaient de plus en plus mal Harry. Que la plupart du temps ils l'ignoraient et l'oubliaient. Que quelque part ils agissaient comme s'ils avaient un seul enfant.

Et c'était mal, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Comme par exemple lors du septième anniversaire des jumeaux.

Evana avait eu honte quand sa fille avait déclamé sa tirade accusatrice. Elle avait vraiment eu honte de son comportement, mais surtout, elle avait eu honte de James et Lily, et elle avait senti en elle-même une flambée de colère naître envers eux. Quels parents dignes de ce nom pouvaient négliger de la sorte leur propre enfant ?

Et la conversation qu'elle avait eue par la suite avec Remus ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux.

Ce dernier travaillait tard au Ministère ce jour là, et n'était donc arrivé chez les Potter qu'en fin de journée. Et il avait été furieux en apprenant que l'anniversaire s'était mal passé et qu'Andromeda avait fini par emmener Harry, Eli, Nev et Tonks chez elle pour finir la soirée.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Cria-t-il à l'encontre d'Evana qui essayait vainement de le calmer. Tous les deux s'étaient réfugiés dans la bibliothèque familiale des Potter, car bien naturellement la mère d'Elisabeth ne voulait pas qu'une dispute ait lieu ce soir. Elle détestait les conflits.

- Ce n'est rien Remus, Elisabeth a juste eu l'impression que James et Lily consacrait moins de temps à Harry qu'à Ryan, et tu la connais, elle a un peu crié, mais ce n'est pas grave je t'assure !

Remus poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Evana, arrête un peu ces salades, juste pour cinq minutes s'il te plaît ! Plus le temps passe, et plus James et Lily traitent de plus en plus mal Harry ! Est-ce que tu sais que pendant la semaine qu'Harry a passée chez moi au début de cet été, pas une seule fois ils n'ont appelé ou sont passés voir pour savoir comment il allait ? Et quand il a eu la varicelle il y a deux mois, c'est moi et Andromeda qui l'avons soigné et nous sommes occupés de lui ! Ils n'ont même rien remarqués avant quatre jours ! Quatre jours, Evana, quatre jours ! Ils ne s'occupent jamais de lui, au contraire, ils passent tout leurs temps avec Ryan, qui soit dit en passant est beaucoup trop gâté par tout le monde ! Par Godric Evana tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ! Est-ce que tu trouves que leur comportement est normal ?

Evana aurait voulu défendre ses amis mais elle en était incapable. Son propre instinct maternel la poussait à aller gifler Lily, à la secouer très fort et à lui crier ses quatre vérités. Mais il suffisait qu'elle se retrouve face à eux et Ryan, et toute sa colère s'évaporait, et ne subsistait alors dans son esprit que la reconnaissance et la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour le Survivant.

Et puis, peut-être que James et Lily avaient raison quand ils disaient qu'Harry n'était qu'un gamin jaloux de son frère ?

En vérité, trop de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête d'Evana. Elle était déchirée, tiraillée, mais au final, c'était toujours bien plus simple de suivre le troupeau et de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce sujet.

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait risqué de s'opposer à son mari et ses amis qui lui servaient de famille.

Aussi ne répondit-elle rien à Remus. Elle se contenta de réitérer de faibles excuses et platitudes. Elle ignora son regard accusateur et partit rejoindre les autres.

Et quand Remus s'opposa à plusieurs reprises à James et Lily, elle ne s'associa jamais à lui-même si elle savait qu'il avait raison sur bien des points.

Elle était faible, et elle le savait.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela.

Evana avait également eu à ce sujet quelques conversations avec la cousine de Sirius, Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda était la seule membre de la famille Black avec qui Sirius entretenait des relations. Les deux familles étaient plutôt proches, et Andromeda s'était très vite pris d'affection pour le jeune Harry.

Et comme Remus, même si c'était de manière moins virulente, elle déplorait le comportement de la famille d'Harry.

Evana se souvenait en particulier d'une après-midi où Andromeda lui avait exposé sans détours son avis sur la question.

Toutes les deux se trouvaient au Ministère, où Andromeda travaillait également, en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans le bureau d'Evana.

- Et comment va Tonks ? Demanda Evana avec intérêt. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune Métamorphomage qui était si affectueuse, et si attachante, si touchante dans sa maladresse.

- Elle va bien, même si les ASPICS lui font un peu peur. Tu sais qu'elle veut à tout prix devenir Auror, mais pour cela elle doit obtenir d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières. Mais elle est déterminée, et je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler aussi dur.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle en est capable, la rassura Evana. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que ta fille soit déjà en dernière année à Poudlard. Il me semble que c'était hier encore qu'on la déposait à King's Cross pour son premier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express !

- Tu vas voir quand ce sera à ton tour, répliqua malicieusement Andromeda. Crois-moi, les enfants, ça grandit bien trop vite ! Et c'est tellement dur de les laisser partir.

- Je ne veux même pas y penser. Quand je pense qu'Elisabeth a déjà 10 ans. Et elle n'arrête pas de parler de Poudlard, ça m'angoisse un peu je crois.

- Je te comprends tout à fait. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je les ai eu chez moi, elle, Harry et Neville, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler avec Tonks, de lui poser plein de questions. Mais c'était surtout Harry qui semblait le plus excité.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il semble presque obsédé par ça, songea Evana à voix haute. Je me demande pourquoi.

- Oui vraiment on se demande pourquoi, railla Andromeda. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas des parents détestables qu'il aurait hâte de quitter !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Evana, mal à l'aise.

- Oh je ne sais pas Evie, peut-être que je veux dire que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à accepter le comportement de James et Lily mais également le tien et celui de Sirius. Vous traitez Harry comme s'il n'existait pas, vous êtes obnubilés par le Survivant. Vous devriez avoir honte, et surtout toi Evie. Tu sais plus que quiconque ce que c'est que de vivre dans un environnement hostile, sans véritables parents.

Evana accusa le coup. Andromeda était au courant de la situation familiale d'Evana car la jeune femme s'était confiée à elle des années auparavant. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela se retournerait contre elle.

- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. James et Lily aiment Harry, simplement, Ryan est plus important, et ils lui consacrent un peu plus de temps, mais ça ne…

- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? La coupa la mère de Tonks d'une voix glaciale. « Ryan est plus important qu'Harry », non mais vraiment ! Comment peut-on juger qu'un enfant est plus important qu'un autre, tu peux me le dire ? Tu devrais avoir honte Evana, vraiment. Que James Potter agisse de la sorte, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, après tout, il était un petit morveux immature et arrogant quand il était à Poudlard, et Sirius ne valait guère mieux. Lily, je ne sais pas je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais toi ! Toi Evana je te connais, je t'ai accueilli dans notre famille et j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais parfaite pour Sirius. Tu as la tête sur les épaules, tu es intelligente, mais surtout, tu es emplie de compassion, tu ne tombes pas dans les mêmes préjugés que mon crétin de cousin, tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Comment peux-tu accepter ce qui se passe ?

- La situation n'est pas aussi terrible que tu la décris, je suis sûre que…

- Bonté divine Evana, en ce moment, tu me dégoûtes tu sais, lâcha Andromeda avec colère. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe du bureau de la jeune femme, qui fut bouleversée par cette conversation.

Quelques jours plus tard Andromeda était venue s'excuser, mais le mal était fait. Evana ne pouvait oublier ses paroles, et Andromeda ne pouvait oublier que la femme de Sirius qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme une sœur presque au final se révélait être faible. Andromeda n'évoqua donc plus jamais ce sujet avec Evana.

Un fossé se construisit entre les deux femmes, et il ne fit que s'aggraver avec le temps.

Et avant qu'Evana n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, on était le 01 septembre 1991 et son bébé, sa petite Elisabeth partait pour Poudlard.

Sa petite fille allait partir loin d'elle, pendant de longs mois. Loin d'elle elle allait grandir, apprendre, se faire de nouveaux amis, découvrir la vie. Et Evana avait le cœur serré en pensant que quelque part, elle allait rater une partie cruciale de la vie de sa petite fille.

Elle la regarda partir, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Chaque année les parents qui voyaient partir pour la première fois leurs enfants laissaient pour la plupart exprimer de manière visible leurs émotions.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'on changeait ses couches, lui murmura tendrement Sirius à l'oreille.

- Et l'année prochaine ce sera au tour d'Emmett, répondit Evana avec émotion. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nos bébés puissent grandir si vite. Ces dix dernières ont passés à la vitesse de la lumière.

Et un an plus tard elle répéta ses mêmes paroles, avec tout autant d'émotion, quand Emmett grimpa à bord du Poudlard Express.

- La maison va être si vide, confia-t-elle à Sirius.

- Oui mais regarde comme Emmett est heureux, répondit-il. Il se sentait si seul l'année dernière, avec Ryan, et Eli loin de lui. Là au moins il va se faire des amis, et il sera si heureux à Gryffondor !

- Hey, peut-être qu'il sera envoyé à Serdaigle ! Protesta doucement Evana. Regarde Eli !

- Oui mais elle c'est normal, c'est ton portrait craché, alors qu'Emmett, il est comme moi, et puis il voudra être là où est Ryan ! Tu verras, il sera à Gryffondor !

Evana était loin d'être d'accord. Elisabeth n'était absolument pas son portrait craché.

Elles avaient beau se ressembler physiquement : cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, le même petit nez retroussé, le teint clair et un menton déterminé, au niveau de la personnalité c'était une toute autre histoire.

Evana n'avait pas été surprise quand sa fille avait atterri à Serdaigle. Elle en avait même été très fière. Idem pour Neville et Ryan, ça n'avait pas été une surprise.

Mais en ce qui concernait Harry…

Serpentard ! Le mot avait claqué comme un fouet, et Evana avait été choqué. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les choses tourneraient de la sorte.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la réaction de James, Lily et Sirius soit si extrême.

En son fort intérieur, elle n'était pas dérangée par le fait qu'Harry soit envoyé dans cette maison, car elle n'était guère sujette à certains préjugés de la communauté sorcière. Mais bien sûr, cela, jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il se trouve à Serpentard ? Répéta pour la centième fois au moins son mari, arpentant la chambre conjugale avec colère, tenant toujours dans sa main la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Ryan et qui lui annonçait la nouvelle.

- Calme-toi voyons Sirius, ce n'est pas si grave, tenta Evana.

- Pas si grave ! Evana enfin, tu ne comprends pas, tous les Serpentards sont maléfiques, tous les Mangemorts venaient de là-bas ! Toute ma famille, et la tienne étaient là-bas ! Ce gamin va très mal finir, et tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça ! Pauvre James et Lily, ils doivent être anéantis !

Evana préféra ne pas répondre, car elle aurait très bien pu répliquer que Peter venait de Gryffondor après tout, et que, quand à sa famille, la plupart du temps ils avaient été répartis à Serdaigle.

- En tout cas, je ne veux plus qu'Elisabeth passe tout son temps avec lui, c'est terminé tout ça ! Reprit-il avec virulence. Hors de question qu'elle côtoie ces sales serpents !

- Sirius mon chéri, répondit sa femme en se levant et en allant se poser tout prés de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Harry est le meilleur ami d'Elisabeth, jamais tu n'arriveras à les séparer par la force. Et ce n'est pas comme si Harry constituait un danger pour notre fille !

- Pas encore, mais c'est un risque ! Tu sais qui se trouve également à Serpentard cette année ? Le fils Malfoy, le fils Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle ! Et en plus leur directeur de maison c'est ce sale Snivellus ! Et je ne veux pas que notre fille ait le moindre contact avec ces gens ! Je ferai tout pour empêcher cela.

Evana avait acquiescé mais n'avait alors pas pensé que son mari était effectivement tout à fait sérieux. Elle le laissa cependant envoyer sa Beuglante, même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle savait très bien que cela ne ferait qu'attiser les tensions, la rébellion de leur fille.

Les vacances de Noël furent une véritable torture. Elisabeth était furieuse et leur fit bien comprendre. Et Harry avait l'air si triste face à ses parents qu'Evana éprouva une réelle pitié pour le jeune garçon qui au final n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais plus les mois passèrent, et plus les paroles sans cesse répétées par Sirius, James et Lily, finirent par rentrer dans sa tête, et elle en vint à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans toutes ces accusations. Sûrement, son mari et ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas être aussi aveugles !

Il devait y avoir du vrai dans tout cela.

Aussi, quand les enfants rentrèrent l'été après leur première année, et qu'Harry fut consigné dans sa chambre pendant plus d'un mois, Evana n'émit aucune protestation même si elle trouvait que c'était un peu dur. Elle s'aligna même avec Lily quand Remus vint s'indigner de ce traitement.

Mais elle n'apprécia pas la lueur de mépris qui passa alors dans les yeux dorés de son ami lycanthrope.

Et puis survint la seconde année, et sa fille fut attaquée.

Evana savait qu'Harry n'était pas responsable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, qu'il puisse parler Fourchelangue, et malgré tous ses défauts, ce n'était pas lui, elle en aurait mis sa baguette à brûler.

Il n'aurait jamais attaqué Elisabeth, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

Tout comme Remus elle n'était guère aveugle face aux deux jeunes gens. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux qu'une simple affection amicale ou fraternelle. Et Evana redoutait d'ores et déjà la réaction de son mari.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle essaya simplement de calmer le jeu, en vain.

Puis, l'été arriva. Elisabeth était réveillée, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Harry avait été recueilli par Remus, et il semblait que cet été serait calme et tranquille.

Mais Evana fut vite détrompée car Elisabeth finit par apprendre que son père avait osé frapper Harry, et une dispute mémorable eut lieu entre les deux Black. Evana, qui les avait entendu se disputer de la cuisine, entendit la fin de la joute verbale, l'oreille presque collée à la porte de la bibliothèque, mais n'osant pas entrer.

Mais quand sa fille sortit en trombe de la pièce…le regard glacial et méprisant qu'elle adressa alors à sa mère fut assez pour faire fondre en larmes Evana.

Celle-ci comprit que quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé entre elles deux. Désormais, plus jamais Elisabeth ne ferait confiance à sa mère. Le lien spécial qu'elles avaient autrefois était cassé, détruit.

Et elle en voulut à Sirius pour s'être montré aussi dur. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de cesser toutes ses bêtises, d'arrêter de s'acharner de la sorte sur Harry et de lui ramener son bébé, sa petite fille.

Mais elle ne fit rien.

- Maman est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Emmett avec sollicitude quelques heures après qu'Elisabeth se soit enfuie chez son oncle Remus.

Evana se trouvait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Et même si elle ne pleurait plus, ses yeux rouges et son air presque désespéré traduisaient bien son état d'esprit.

D'un geste de la main elle invita son fils à la rejoindre. Même s'il avait douze ans, Emmett restait encore très proche de sa mère et n'hésitait pas à lui montrer son affection, contrairement à Ryan qui semblait rentrer de plein fouet dans l'adolescence.

Emmett grimpa aussitôt sur le lit et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

- C'est à cause de la dispute entre Eli et papa ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque enfantine.

Evana passa avec affection une main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils. Emmett ressemblait beaucoup à son père. De longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient presque sur ses épaules, le même menton volontaire, il était assez grand pour son âge et il avait la même démarche assurée que son père. En revanche il avait les yeux bleus de sa mère et de sa sœur. Et il avait le caractère doux et facile de sa mère.

- Oui mon chéri, acquiesça Evana. Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ça va finir par s'arranger.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr maman, énonça son fils d'une voix faible. Je veux dire, Eli avait vraiment l'air énervé, et je crois que papa a été trop loin cette fois-ci.

Dis, tu crois qu'Harry est vraiment mauvais ? Ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien papa, oncle James et tante Lily, ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire de ne surtout pas m'approcher d'Harry car c'est un sale Serpentard qui traîne avec des fils de Mangemorts, qu'il va devenir un mauvais sorcier. Mais quand je le vois avec ses amis, je sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit mauvais. Et il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Et puis, je pense pas que s'il était mauvais Eli l'aimerait autant.

- Mon chéri, il faut que tu comprennes une chose très importante. Avant que tu naisses, quand il y avait la guerre, contre Voldemort, tous ses fidèles venaient de Serpentard, c'est un fait qu'on ne peut pas nier. Et ton père et ton oncle se sont battus contre ces gens qui ont tués beaucoup de leurs amis. Les Malfoy, les Nott, les Parkinson etc. Alors naturellement ils ont peur qu'Harry ne tourne mal, c'est normal, ils se font du souci. Et ils ne veulent pas que toi, ta sœur et Neville vous soyez entraînés dans cette mauvaise direction. C'est parce qu'ils vous aiment et qu'ils veulent vous protéger qu'ils agissent de la sorte.

- Mais et pour Harry alors ?

- Harry n'est pas un Mangemort mon chéri. Et je ne pense pas qu'il représente un danger pour toi et ta sœur. Et ton père finira par le comprendre tôt ou tard.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Demanda innocemment son fils. Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas qu'Harry n'est pas méchant ?

_Parce que je suis faible, songea alors Evana avec tristesse. Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mes amis comme c'est le cas en ce moment pour Remus. Parce que je ne supporterais pas de me retrouver seule à nouveau._

_Parce que je suis faible_…cette simple petite phrase résonna dans sa tête pendant des heures et des heures. Et ce sentiment n'allait plus la quitter désormais. La conscience qu'elle agissait mal, qu'elle aurait du dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. La conscience que le monde n'était pas noir et blanc comme le décrivait Sirius. Que la vérité n'était pourtant pas si évidente et que quelque fois, juste quelque fois, il fallait regarder par-delà les apparences.

Déchirée entre deux camps complètement opposés, et ces voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête, qui criaient qu'Harry était dangereux, non il était simplement une victime, il était innocent, il était coupable, il était jaloux de son frère, il était meilleur que son frère, il était gentil, il était méchant…

Evana vécut les deux années suivantes dans la confusion la plus complète.

L'évasion de Pettigrew occulta un certain temps toutes ses craintes, mais Sirius lui rappelait constamment le danger que pouvait représenter Harry pour leur fille.

Puis survint l'enlèvement de Ryan, et les deux camps se cristallisèrent complètement. La dispute entre James et Harry ôtèrent tout espoir d'une possible réconciliation, et les propos même de Lily agitèrent Evana qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

La quatrième année commença.

Le tournoi des trois sorciers débuta, et les jumeaux Potter devinrent les champions de Poudlard.

Et Evana ne recevait absolument plus aucune nouvelle de sa fille. Elle avait beau lui écrire toutes les semaines, Elisabeth semblait refuser tout contact. Les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait sur la jeune Serdaigle étaient celles que lui donnait Emmett.

La rupture semblait bel et bien consommée entre Elisabeth et ses parents.

_21 juin 1994._

Le jour de la troisième tâche, Evana, tout comme Sirius, fut présente, naturellement. Tout comme elle avait été là aux deux premières, avec James et Lily.

Quand les cloches retentirent et que l'épreuve commença, elle fut surprise de voir que sa fille n'était pas là. Elle qui était si proche d'Harry, elle aurait du être là pour l'encourager. C'était curieux.

Aussi quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit sa fille courir comme une folle, dix minutes environ après que la tâche n'ait commencé, en compagnie d'une autre fille blonde en direction du professeur Rogue qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Elle était trop loin pour intervenir, mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre ce qui se passait.

_Il faut le ramener, le tournoi est un piège. Daphnée a eu une vision, c'est Harry le vrai Survivant, il, il, Voldemort veut l'enlever, et ça va avoir lieu durant la troisième tâche ! Professeur il faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla Elisabeth d'une voix hystérique. _

Le sang d'Evana se glaça dans ses veines. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire, par Rowena ?

Elle assista à l'échange entre Dumbledore et Rogue avec une incrédulité croissante. Même si l'histoire paraissait invraisemblable, Dumbledore n'allait-il pas aller vérifier ? N'allait-il donc rien faire ?

- Albus, vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait y avoir du vrai là-dedans ? S'enquit-elle une fois que le directeur de Poudlard se fut rassis à sa place.

- Ma chère Evana, enfin, la rassura-t-il de sa douce voix. Vous n'allez quand même pas croire à ces inepties ? Harry le Survivant ? Je sais bien que ce garçon souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Ryan, et j'en suis désolé pour lui, mais inventer une telle histoire ? Après tout c'est lui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe cette année, et qui a saboté son frère à deux reprises ! Vraisemblablement, lui et ses amis auront monté cette histoire pour se rendre intéressant. C'est triste, mais ne vous en faîtes, pas, ils seront punis dés que le tournoi sera terminé !

- Mais Albus, je suis persuadée que jamais ma fille ne rentrerait dans de telles combines, protesta Evana.

- Naturellement je ne parlais pas d'Elisabeth, répliqua mielleusement Albus. Je suis sûr que jamais elle n'aurait osé proférer de tels mensonges de son plein gré. Simplement, elle a été trompée.

- Mais est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'est Harry qui est derrière tout cela ? Insista Evana, qui était plus troublée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes, sinon tu te doutes bien que j'aurai déjà fait quelque chose, mais oui, je suis persuadé que c'est lui, répondit Albus. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas Evana, je m'occuperai de tout cela une fois que le tournoi sera terminé. J'espère juste que Ryan en ressortira sain et sauf.

A ce moment là, James, Lily et Sirius qui étaient partis chercher quelque chose à manger et n'avaient donc pas assistés à la petite scène avec Daphnée et Elisabeth, revinrent s'asseoir à côté d'Evana.

Tout en lui tendant un hot-dog, Sirius demanda à Evana.

- Chérie, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que notre fille pleure dans les bras de Neville ?

Evana haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Albus devait forcément avoir raison, mais alors pourquoi toutes les fibres de son être lui criaient que sa fille avait raison, et qu'Harry était en danger ?

Plus tard dans la journée, quand le tournoi fut terminé, que Ryan et Harry furent rentrés et que le scandale éclata, Evana comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester comme cela.

Elle devait faire un choix.

Note de l'auteur : voici le premier OS sur Evana Black, comme promis. Je ne sais pas encore quand je serais capable de poster les autres OS mais j'essaierai de les écrire le plus vite possible, ça c'est sur.

En attendant, donnez-moi votre avis, est-ce que c'est ça que vous attendiez, ou alors vous auriez préféré autre chose ?


End file.
